moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Mental Omega War (v2.0)
(Soviet ending) |date = 1973 |place = Global |result = Mental Omega Device destroyed |events = * Fall of Moscow |side1 = Allied Nations * United States * Great Britain * France * South Korea * Germany * Greece |side2 = Soviet Alliance * USSR * Iraq * North Korea * Cuba * China |side3 = Epsilon Empire * PsiCorps * Chaos Force * Headquarters * Scorpion Cell |goal1 = Defeat Yuri and undermine the Soviet dominion |goal2 = Defeat Yuri |goal3 = Defeat the world powers and conquer the Earth via mind control |commanders1 = * Michael Dugan * Allied Commander |commanders2 = * Soviet Commander |commanders3 = * Yuri * Yuri's Commander |forces1 = |forces2 = |forces3 = }} The Mental Omega War was a global war that happened in 1973, beginning when the head of the Soviet Alliance, USSR was surprised by the re-emergence of PsiCorps, now known as the Epsilon Empire. Keep in mind that different campaigns in the 2.x series are parallel universes, just like in most official Red Alert titles. Therefore, it is normal and expected for different campaigns to have conflicting information. The Red Alert United forces of Allies and Soviets destroyed Yuri's Fortress in Transylvania, finishing the war and decreasing power of PsiCorps to minimal and safe for the rest of the world. Every Psychic Dominator has been destroyed and so the humanity was freed from Yuri's global mind-control. Unluckily for the winners, Yuri managed to escape from fortress' ruins before teamed-up armies started to look for him. Having previously stolen Soviet Time Machine from San Francisco he was trying to escape, but the Soviets, still having control over the device overcharged it and used all it's power reserves to transport Yuri into the Jurrassic Age. He was trapped in the past with a lightning storm over his head and a hungry dinosaur trying to pierce through the unpowered time travel unit. Tmachine.jpg|Yuri using the Time Machine to escape from ruined castle The Great Return When news about Yuri's being captured in the past arrived to the PsiCorps' Headquaters in Antarctica, his loyal followers quickly decided to prepare for the salvage operation, based on the Temporal Displacement device built secretly by Albert Einstein during the war against Yuri's forces (presumably the first ever built in this parallel universe, as the Soviets had stolen the finished Time Machine in another one, befre the timeshift and then moved back in time before the device was actually built). The construction was not noticed by the Soviets despite their total control over the Allies and reports received from the forces "from the future" who used the same device, being another proof of Soviet overjoyness after their victory. PsiCorps' plan succeded and it was possible to move elite forces back in time and locate their master. Yuri was brought back to the year 1980, just a month after he was defeated in his fortress. To prevent another failure, Yuri decided to push his psychic powers to the limits and create a weapon which would be much deadlier and more effective than the infamous Psychic Dominator device. Before bringing his master concept device into reality in the Antarctican base, he ordered his scientists to reconstruct sites of Psychic Dominators around the world, including establishments of such in the Soviet Union and United States. Even though his Antarctican base was hidden under the cloak of his newly built psychic illusion generators, he wanted both Allies and Soviets to stay away from his secret project. Yuri's ominous plans went even further - in the ruins of old PsiCorps' base on Easter Island, in underground cloning facilities, Yuri created an almost perfect killing machine - Rahn. Yuri's final word was yet to be said. Cloning.jpg|Yuri preparing for this most important genetic experiment - Rahn The Perfect Revenge Months passed. During the time, Soviets kept developing their technology along with progression of their new space programs. Their control over the Allied countries seemed stable, blue eagles had lots of problems to develop their armies in comfort. Technological progress was half halted, only prof. Einstein and his crew were allowed to continue their work as the Soviets were expecting that he could come up with something useful for them, just like it happened with the Iron Curtain in 50s. Having loosened the noose around Einstein's neck, they accidently allowed him to work on his own projects in secret, one of them being the Time Machine. The Soviets most probably forgot that in this timeline Einstein was yet about to construct the device the Soviets had to use to change the flow of history. None of them had idea either that the destruction of Chrono Sphere in Black Forest would not prevent the Allies from striking Moscow with their great teleportation-based assault. No matter, the Soviets haven't stopped to expand their army s they were always aware of a military conflicts, not only with the Allies. PsiCorps' leftover forces were still attacking various places around the world, but there were no signs of a new major conflict to burst out in the nearest future. Year after Yuri's return to presence, the Soviets noticed PsiCorps' increased activity in USSR and other "red" countries, although they didn't do more about it than they used at the time. Soon enough, the Soviet Union was surprised with a full-scale assault of mysterious invisible tanks, division of which sabotaged all of Moscow Nuclear Reactors. Words can't describe shock and horror of Premier Romanov was caught by PsiCorp forces during his escape and later brought back to his office where Yuri was already sitting. Soviets were trying to defend from psycho's attacks, but in few short days Yuri managed to conquer all Soviet countries and their neighbourhood. The Kremlin became PsiCorps' new command center. Other Soviet countries had almost been destroyed by rest of Yuri's attack divisions. Those who survived the massacre in Russia, managed to escape and hide somewhere in the Ural mountains. They knew they had to contact anyone in Europe and America and warn them about PsiCorps' attack. Allies soon learnt about the disaster themselves, when Yuri sent a transmission to the White House with another "Hello" message to the Allied leaders. Everyone were shocked when they saw Yuri alive and speaking to them, maybe not as much as Premier Romanov was - because it wasn't in Allies' style to fully trust someone who occupies their land, but still. Yuri announced that the Soviets are finally in his hands, as he managed to defeat their army and there is nothing on his way to world domination now. After his last words the transmission was aborted and everything in US capital started to shake. After a while everyone living in Washington's city center could watch Psychic Dominator being deployed and immidietly activated. MO2 Kremlin.jpg|Moscow under control of Yuri's Psychic Dominator The Mental Omega Yuri announced the creation of the great Epsilon - the most powerful army ever seen on Earth commanded by him. Soviets were almost defeated by the Epsilon and most of United States was mind-controlled by Psychic Dominator, soon, even President Dugan and Allied leaders were captured by Yuri's hypnosis. But psychic master hasn't won yet. There is one last Soviet army in 4-G base in mountains, that has survived this invasion and still not all humans have been mind-controlled by Psychic Dominators. Those had the hope, they knew, that they still have enough power to stop Yuri for once and forever. In the dawn of ultimate loss of will, Allies and Soviets reunited and launched a counterstrike. But do they know what they are really fighting against? Nobody except Yuri and the Epsilon knows about the secret weapon hidden in the snows of Anarctica, and even Yuri is not aware of what it's possibilities are.Storyline page on the archived Mental Omega 2.x website Modevice small.jpg|Strategic preview of mysterious tower located on the Antarctica References